The present invention relates to an exhaust recirculating device for a motor engine, wherein an air introducing member is connected to an exhaust pipe to provide sufficient air and to mix with the exhaust gas from the engine so as to be send into the engine.
A conventional exhaust recirculating device for a motor engine is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes an air inlet pipe 12 and an exhaust pipe which is connected to the air inlet pipe 12 and the engine 10. Exhaust air is generated in the chamber of the engine and enters the exhaust pipe 11. The exhaust air involves gas particles that are not completely burned or not even burned. A ventilation valve 13 is connected to the device so as to provide air to be mixed with the gas particles in the exhaust air and the mixture will be send into the combusting chamber of the engine 10 to be burned again. Nevertheless, the air and the gas particles cannot be properly mixed because there will be no sufficient air being introduced so that when the mixture of the gas particles of the exhaust is mixed with the gas from the gas tank, the ratio of the gas and the air will not be proper and the efficiency of the engine performance is reduced.
The present invention intends to provide an improved exhaust recirculating device for a motor engine wherein the device has an air introducing member that introduces sufficient fresh air to be mixed with the gas particles in the exhaust air so that when the mixture is sent into the engine, the combustion condition in the engine is maintained in a normal condition.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an exhaust recirculating device for a motor engine to which an exhaust pipe and an air inlet pipe are connected. The exhaust pipe communicates with the air inlet pipe and a ventilation valve is connected to the exhaust pipe. The exhaust recirculating device comprises an air introducing member connected to the exhaust pipe and the air introducing member includes a hollow body and a connection member which extends from a first end of the body. An open end is defined in a second end of the body and a filtering member is engaged with the open end. The connection member has a passage which communicates with an interior in the body. The connection member is connected to the exhaust pipe. An adjustment bolt threadedly and radially extends into the body and a gap is defined between the adjustment bolt and an inside of the passage so as to adjust a volume of air introduced into the body.
The object of the present invention is to provide a circulation device connected to an exhaust pipe from the engine and the device introduces sufficient air to be mixed with the gas particles in the exhaust air so that the mixture can be sent into the engine to be burned again.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.